Friends Like Us!
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: A third sonfic. Ran, Miki, and Suu begins to sing for Amu knowing she hasn't had friends like them in her life that change her character and help her out.


**Friends Like Us!**

By: Erinbubble92

At Amu's house, Amu, who wore a black and white hoodie, blue shorts, and red and white knee high socks, was on her bed thinking. Her Guardian Charas were at their eggs trying to think a way to cheer up Amu-chan.

The first guardian had pink hair is tied in a side pony tail. She has a pink sun visor, a red themed cheerleader outfit, and wears a heart shaped hair clip and she was holding pom poms. She is Ran, the first and leader of Amu's Guardian Charas with a honest and cheerleading character.

The second guardian had blue short bob cut. She wears a blue themed outfit, pair of half-cut pants, and a sky blue beret with a spade on it. She also carried a blue bag. Her name is Miki, the second of Amu's Guardian Charas with a cool, quiet, and artistic character.

The third guardian had short blonde hair with the sides grown long, curling inwards. She wears a bandanna on her head with a clover shaped hair clip and a green themed maid outfit. She is Suu, the third Suu is the Guardian Character of Amu's Guardian Charas with skilled in cooking and other domestic chores, but is prone to silly mistakes.

"I know let's sing for Amu-chan." Ran suggest.

"Yah! What kind of song?" Suu asked.

"Here's the song..." Ran then whispers to them.

After their conferasion, they went to Amu and she got their attention.

"What is it?" Amu asked.

"Can we sing for you? We have a song for you." Miki asked.

Amu thought about it and she said, "Okay, but don't you..."

"Amu-chan!" The Guardian Charas said flying into the air.

"I don't think you realize what you've got here" Ran began.

"So why don't you and your pals ruminate" Miki continued.

"While we illuminate the possibilties" Suu finished.

The room filled with a bright light as they began to sing.

Ran: _**When Ali Baba had then forty thieves, Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales**_

Miki: _**But Amu-chan you're in luck 'cause up your black sleeves, you've got a brand of magic that never fails**_

Ran creates forty thieves with swords that surround Amu with her pom poms. Miki pops up out of Amu's hoodie vest and her arms come out of Amu's sleeves and began pummeling the thieves with her paint brush.

Suu: _**You've got some power in your corner now, some heavy ammunition in your pack**_

All: _**You've got some punch, pizazz, yahoo, and how, see all you gotta do is rub those eggs, and we'll say**_

A boxing ring appears with Amu in a corner being massaged by the girls, fanned by Ran and given pep-talk by Miki. Then, Suu turns into a pile of fireworks and explodes. Then all three appear in the amulet and grab 's hand and rubs the eggs with it.

_**Miss Amu-chan, ma'am, what will your pleasure be?**_

Suu: _**Let me take your order, jot it down, you ain't never had friends like us**_

A table and chairs appear in front of them and Suu writes stuff down on a note pad like a waitress.

_**Life is your restaurant and we're your maitre'des!**_

Ran: _**C'mon whisper what it is you want, you ain't never had friends like us**_

Suu appears as a plate of chicken, then returns to normal size as all three girls each duplicate into four. They began giving Amu a haircut and manicure.

Miki: _**Yes, ma'am, we pride ourselves on service. You're the Boss, the Queen, the Shah!**_

All: _**Say what you change, it's yours, true dish, how 'bout a little more Baklava**_

Amu appears in a comfy chair surrounded by gold. Ran and Miki fan him with palm tree leaves. Suu fill the room with Baklava. Then Amu appears standing on top of a large letter 'A' above a pile of candy.

Miki: _**Have some of Column A**_

Amu jumps off 'A' and lands on a pile of food under a letter 'B'.

Suu: _**Try all of Column B**_

Amu jumps but this time lands on pom poms poofed up by Ran.

Ran: _**We're in the mood to help you, Amu-chan, you ain't never had friends like us**_

Ran opens her mouth and her tongue turns into a staircase and a miniature Ran walks out from it dressed in a white flapper dress. She dances with her two giant hands until they surround her and squish her into nothing.

Mikki: _**Can your friends do this?**_

Miki draws her heads and begins juggling them.

Suu: _**Can your friends do that?**_

Suu tosses Miki's drawing heads which they turn into cookies to Amu, who begins juggling them.

Ran: _**Can your friends pull this?**_

Ran pulled Thumper out of a black top hat seeming to belong to Mickey Mouse.

_**Out of Mickey's hat!**_

All: _**Can your friends go poof?**_

All three girls turn into dragons that spit out fire, which turned into three hansome guys.

Ran: _**Well, looky here! Can your friends go abracadabra, LET'ER RIP!**_

Miki: _**And then make the sucker disappear?**_

Suu: _**So don't you sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed! We're here to answer all your midday prayers!**_

Suu stared at Amu with a dropped jaw and her eyes popping out before she shrunk herself and dove off of Amu's hands like a diving board.

Miki: _**You've got these bona-fide, certified**_

Ran: _**You've got three guardians for charged affairs**_

Miki transformed into a contract and wrapped herself around Amu, who unwrapped himself, causing him to spin out of control until Ran and Suu stop him.

Ran: _**We got the power to help to you out, so what you change character we really wanna know**_

All: _**You've got a list that's three miles long, no doubt. Well, all you gotta do is rub like so and oh**_

Ran pulled a long list out of Amu's ear and rubbed it on her butt to look like she'd rub the eggs.

Ran: _**Miss Amu-chan, ma'am, have a change**_

Miki: _**Or two**_

Suu: _**Or three**_

Amu-chan discovers three pairs of arms waving until he sees one of the hot guys and is just about to kiss him when he disappears, revealing Suu, batting her eyes.

All: _**We're on the job, you big nabob! You ain't never had friends, never had friends. You ain't never had friends, never had friends. You ain't...**_

The three girls zap at different places with their pom poms, paint brush, and strining spoon revealing cheerleaders, artists and maids dancing then the whole room is filled with lights.

Ran: _**Never**_

Miki: _**Had**_

Suu: _**Friends**_

All: _**Like us!**_

Miki was drawing fast while dancing and Suu dance while cooking and cleaning, Amu is tossed up into the air by a group of cheerleaders, and Ran was cheerleading dancing.

Ran, Miki, and Suu: _**You ain't never had friends like us!**_

After the song was done, everything disappeared as Amu had sign reading 'Applaud' in neon lights and applaud. Amu smiles and hugs them but she snaps out of it. "Thank you but it's time for bed so go night."

Ran, Miki, and Suu nodded as they went back to their eggs and sleep. Outside we see the lights went out but Amu wakes up and smiles at her guardians for the song they did.


End file.
